


Morning Baby

by hoshitalk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, M/M, Swearing, bc of jeonghan's filthy mouth lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/pseuds/hoshitalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seungcheol and Jisoo are having fun elsewhere while they ditch the rest of the members</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Baby

Mornings were usually not Seventeen’s thing. The young, energetic boy group were zombies in the early hours, save for the Soonseokkwan trio and Jisoo. Even Minghao, resident cinnamon roll of Seventeen, was lethargic and grouchy in the mornings. So for the boys, strong cups of coffee made specially by Jisoo (as he was always the first one to wake up) were needed to get them moving for the rest of day. 

However, today was different. The scent of coffee beans was curiously missing, and the boys were scattered on the living room floor, some already nodding off as Soonyoung and Seokmin were in the kitchen making coffee after they found none waiting for them. 

“Jeonghan hyung... why are you squinting at us?” Chan mumbled sleepily, already falling asleep again, using Jihoon's lap as a makeshift pillow. The pretty male grumbled under his breath, apparently not having heard the maknae talking to him. 

“One, two, three.. Soonseok’s in the kitchen, the rest are over there.. plus me that’s eleven...” he mumbled to himself. 

“Two of us are missing.” Jeonghan spoke, counting off the members again just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

The rest of Seventeen slightly perked up when the second eldest spoke, the Soonseok duo poking their heads out from the kitchen. They looked at each other then Soonyoung called out his name. 

“Soonyoung!”

“Seokmin!” 

Seungkwan, quickly getting the idea, joined in. 

“Seungkwan!”

“Hansol.” the young rapper murmured, cuddling closer to Seungkwan.

The maknae yawned his name, followed by Junhui, Minghao then Jihoon and ending with Wonwoo and Mingyu. Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think through his sleep muddled mind on who was missing. 

“Ahh, Jeonghan hyung, didn’t Coups hyung say he was leaving you in charge?” Soonyoung asked passing out the finished cups of coffee out to the members with Seokmin. Jeonghan stared blankly at the performance leader, then his eyes widened in realization as he let out a soft 'oh yeah, that's right'.

"What about Jisoo hyung then?" Jihoon spoke, sipping his cup of coffee while running a hand through Chan's hair. 

“I saw him leave with Seungcheol hyung last night.” Junhui shrugged, taking a cup from Seokmin’s hand. Jeonghan blinked at him then facepalmed, dragging his hand down his face while simultaneously flopping backwards on one of the mattresses they’d pulled into the living room. 

“Someone pass me their phone, I need to make a phone call.” he groaned, holding out his hand as one of the members gave theirs to him. Jeonghan sighed as he waited for the other person to pick up, covering his eyes with one of his arms. 

“Yo, Jeonghan, what’s up? Something happen?”

“Where the fuck are you and Jisoo, we have a schedule today.”

“Jeonghan, chilll, don’t- ah, fuck, Jisoo- worry about it. We’ll be there.”

“You better be. Where’s Jisoo?” Jeonghan arched an eyebrow, silently praying that he wasn’t hearing what he thought he was hearing in the background.

“Mm, he’s occupied at the moment, can’t really talk right now.”

“Seungcheol you better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” Jeonghan cringed as he heard a muffled moan from the other line, sounding suspiciously like 'Seungcheol, move already'.

“Oh for the love of- SEUNGCHEOL IF YOU’RE SCREWING HIM WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PICK UP?” The pretty male bolted upright, startling the other members out of sleepiness by his sudden outburst. As what he just said sunk in, the room became chaotic with ‘oh my god, hyung’s and ‘I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT, GROSS’s while Jeonghan went off on the leader. 

“I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GONNA MURDER YOU, IT IS TOO GODDAMN EARLY-”

“You know, I’d love to be chewed out by you and all, but I got an impatient boyfriend waiting for me so that’s gonna have to wait, later Jeonghan!” 

“DON’T YOU DARE- CHOI FUCKING SEUNGCHEOL DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME?” Jeonghan shrieked, pacing the living room. He glared at the phone in his hand, about to chuck it against the wall before Wonwoo frantically grabbed it from him, cradling his phone protectively. 

“I swear to fucking god, I’m gonna kick his ass to the moon and back and then punch him in the face after I fucking choke him.” Jeonghan swore loudly, striding off to change out of his pajamas into actual clothes. The rest of Seventeen stared at each other wide-eyed, scrambling from their spots when Jeonghan’s voice carried out from one of the rooms, yelling at them to get ready. None of them wanted to irritate the second eldest more than he was now unless they wanted certain death by an angel. 

\------------

“You know, I’d love to be chewed out by you and all, but I got an impatient boyfriend waiting for me so that’s gonna have to wait, later Jeonghan!” Seungcheol winced as he hung up on an angry Jeonghan, tossing his phone aside. He cringed again at the thought of being lectured at later when a breathy laugh broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Someone woke upon the wrong side of bed today.” Jisoo breathed, looking up at Seungcheol with a lustful, hazy need apparent in his eyes.

The brunette grinned, turning his gaze down to the beautiful male beneath him. Seungcheol leaned over, pressing kisses against his boyfriend’s lips as he hooked Jisoo’s legs back over his arms, nearly bending him in half. He grinned against his lips, not missing the muffled whine the pretty male emitted as his cock shifted deeper in him from the movement. 

"I'm definitely gonna get chewed out later. Totally worth it though." He murmured in between kisses, rolling his hips against Jisoo, just to hear him moan his name again. Jisoo groaned, arching into his leader, silently begging for him to move faster. 

"Ready to scream for me, baby boy?" Seungcheol teased, interlocking their hands together as he began to thrust faster into him. Jisoo could only moan louder in response, blushing a pretty pink at his boyfriend's nickname for him. The leader growled, nipping and kissing down Jisoo's neck, biting down on his collarbones, keeping Jisoo’s hands pinned next to his head. 

“S-Seungcheol, more, PLEASE!” Jisoo whimpered, ending with a scream when Seungcheol hit his prostate. He opened his eyes just in time to see Seungcheol shoot him a wicked grin before stars bursted in his vision. All he could do was scream Seungcheol's name, begging and pleading for more as his back arched, crossing his legs over Seungcheol's back to pull him closer. 

Seungcheol groaned as Jisoo tightened around his cock, sloppily kissing Jisoo again as the younger male screamed and writhed against him. He gripped Jisoo’s hands tighter when the orange-haired male tried to unpin himself, clicking his tongue. 

“Ah, no, that won’t do now, baby boy.” he murmured, moving to gently nip at Jisoo’s ear, a sharp contrast to the quick pace he was setting. “I want you to come just from feeling me in you. Can you do that for me, beautiful?” 

Jisoo wailed, his eyes glossy with tears as Seungcheol slammed harder into him, right against his prostate over and over again. Seungcheol grinned, pulling back from Jisoo, still holding onto him. He quietly ordered Jisoo to hold his legs open, unlocking their hands while Jisoo immediately obeyed him, whimpering and moaning. The leader groaned at the sight beneath him; Jisoo’s eyes were glossy with tears while his face and chest were flushed a pretty pink, his hard cock curving up against his stomach leaking precum with his long legs held wide open for Seungcheol. 

“Fuck, you look gorgeous like this baby. All spread open for me like this.” He growled, smacking Jisoo’s ass, continuing to brutally pound into him. Jisoo sobbed, tossing his head back onto the pillow behind him, his legs trembling with effort as he held himself open for Seungcheol. He could feel a warmth pooling in his stomach, another sob tearing out from him, trying to warn Seungcheol.

“S-Seungcheol, I’m close-Ahh!” 

Seungcheol groaned, moving faster and faster until he was just rutting against Jisoo, barely pulling out of him. He leaned over Jisoo, whispering filthy things into his boyfriend’s ear as he felt his own climax about to come. 

“Cum for me, baby boy. Let me hear you scream.” He growled, nipping Jisoo’s ear. That was all it took for the younger male to scream Seungcheol’s name, arching as his release splattered onto his torso and thighs. Seungcheol groaned, his own climax hitting him when Jisoo clenched around him, spilling his own release deep inside Jisoo. Two more thrusts and he pulled out of Jisoo, collapsing next to him on the bed. He reached over to the nightstand, taking some tissues, and started to clean off his boyfriend, gently kissing his cheek.

“You okay, baby?” 

Jisoo moaned softly, nodding his head as he slowly turned over to face Seungcheol, reaching out for his hand. 

“That was amazing.” he mumbled, a lazy cat-like grin forming on his face. 

“We still have about an hour before we need to meet up with the rest of the guys. Sleep for a little bit, I’ll wake you up when it’s time.” Seungcheol chuckled, gathering Jisoo into his arms and pulling the covers over them as Jisoo mumbled an ‘okay’ while he drifted off into sleep.

\------------

When the boys stepped into the salon, they were surprised to see Seungcheol and Jisoo already there, Seungcheol sitting on one of the couches while Jisoo was getting his hair and makeup done. The leader looked up when the bell chimed, grinning at the rest of his kids. 

“Hey kids! Did you sleep- OW, JEONGHAN WHAT THE FUCK?” Seungcheol winced, rubbing the spot on his head where the second eldest had smacked him.

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU PICK UP WHEN YOU’RE OBVIOUSLY OCCUPIED? DO YOU KNOW HOW GROSS IT WAS HEARING MY BEST FRIEND MOANING OVER THE PHONE? I’M SCARRED FOR LIFE YOU JACKASS!” Jeonghan shrieked, continuing to give the leader an earful as he pulled Seungcheol by the ear as the leader shouted profanities.

“OW, OW, OW, JEONGHAN STOP, I’M SORRY, CAN YOU LET GO OF ME NOW?” 

“NOT A CHANCE ASSHAT! Oh, by the way, Jisoo? You okay? He didn’t do it too roughly did he? I’ll have to punch him if he did.”

The rest of Seventeen laughed at the leader’s pain and at the sudden shift from anger to concern in Jeonghan’s voice. Jisoo chuckled as he watched his best friend scold his boyfriend through the mirror, nodding at Jeonghan’s question. Truth be told, his throat kinda hurt from screaming so much, but Jeonghan didn’t need to know that. With that, the young boy group settled into their normal routine, Jeonghan’s nagging present in the background as they started another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted from my tumblr and AFF! First time writing smut, lemme know if there's anything I can improve ^-^


End file.
